


At First Blush

by hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 percent unadulterated fluff, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, cool art, skara rights, the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/pseuds/hyacinth
Summary: Amity Blight is the pinnacle of calm and composure - until Edric and Emira decide to share some demon realm 'customs' with Luz. After that well, all bets are off.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 34
Kudos: 253





	At First Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sora! This story is set sometime after Wing it Like Witches, in a universe where AoAW and YBOS didn't happen. Amity's leg is healed. Enjoy!
> 
> Art by @shahsu and @karely_arts (both artists are on twitter and instagram).

**Day 3 // 4:20PM**

Amity was pacing. Whenever she found herself unbelievably stressed, at a loss for what to do next or, distressingly frequently as of late, both - she would engage in the long held ritual. Edric and Emira watched Amity walk circles around her bedroom with something akin to amusement in their eyes. 

“The curse has returned,” Edric murmured in a gravelly voice. 

“In full force, no less. We’ve been standing here for five minutes and she still hasn’t noticed us,” Emira snorted, and then cleared her throat. “Mittens, is something wrong?” She asked innocently, as if she didn’t know the answer already.

Amity snapped her head up, coming to a halt in the middle of the room. There was a lost look in her eyes, and after blinking a few times her eyes cleared.

“No.” Amity frowned. “What are you two doing here?”

“We came to get you for dinner, but it seems like you’d be happier wearing a hole in the floor instead,” Edric grinned.

Amity flushed.

“Shut up,” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

The twins nodded and made for the door. Emira grabbed the handle and poked her head back in before she closed the door.

“Y’know Mittens, if you really want to cure that curse of yours, it might help to go see Luz-”

An Abomination hand slammed the door shut, nearly taking Emira’s head off with it. 

“Yeesh,” Edric raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s in a mood today.”

Emira gave him a knowing look.

“Can you really blame her?” 

Edric hummed.

“I guess not,” He elbowed Emira in the ribs, making her push him away. “After what Luz has been up to this week, it’s only a matter of time before she finally cracks.”

“We can only hope,” Emira crossed her fingers. “I made a bet with Viney, I have a lot of snails riding on this. I have faith Mittens will get her act together.”

“Pfft, you’ve bet on a lost cause,” Edric waved a hand in the air. “The only thing Mittens will be doing is more pacing. She has no idea how to handle Luz,” He smirked. “Not after all of the advice we’ve given her.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 1 // 8:03AM**

Luz hummed happily to herself as she tickled her locker to grab the right textbooks for her morning Oracle class. She was lost in thought, running through her hectic class schedule for the day, when two silhouettes appeared on either side of her.

“Hey cutie!” 

“Bah!” Luz jumped, backpedaling furiously while she clutched a hand to her heart. She relaxed when she realized who had startled her. “Oh, hey guys!”

Edric and Emira leaned against the lockers and waved lazily in greeting.

“We need a favor,” Edric said. “It’s about Mittens.”

Luz’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Not really,” Emira laced her fingers together, falling into a rehearsed act. “It’s just...”

“She has a big exam today and she’s been really stressed about it,” Edric explained.

“Breaking out in hives-”

“Pulling all nighters at the library-”

“Skipping meals-”

As the twins listed off a series of troubling behaviors (all verifiably false), Luz grew concerned.

“What can I do to help?!” Her eyes bounced between Edric and Emira, her brow creased with worry.

Edric and Emira exchanged a look.

“Well...”

\---- ---- ---- 

**Day 1 // 8:24AM**

“Aaamity!” 

Amity looked up from where she’d been scrolling through Penstagram, and smiled upon seeing Luz barrel down the hallway towards her. Luz came to a stop in front of her, panting as she rested her hands on her knees.

“Is there something you need Luz?” Amity concealed her amusement with a raised eyebrow, tucking away her scroll for later. “Or do you just enjoy running around everywhere?”

“It’s not about what I need, it’s about what you need!” Luz booped Amity on the nose, making her scrunch her eyebrows in confusion as heat rose to her cheeks.

“Oh?”

Luz nodded.

“A little bird told me you’ve been feeling stressed,” She placed her hands on her hips. “No need to fear, Luz Noceda is here to bring you cheer!”

“A bird? What kind of bird was it?” Amity asked. 

“That’s- That’s not important,” Luz waved it off. “What matters is this!”

Luz stepped close to Amity and placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. 

“Uh, Luz...” Amity tensed, unsure of what her friend was up to.

Luz leaned in close to Amity. For a moment, Amity foolishly thought (hoped) she was going to plant a kiss on her. What actually happened was something she never could have predicted. 

“Amity, repeat after me. I got this!”

Amity blinked.

“You... got this?”

Luz broke out into a fit of giggles, shaking her head in exasperation.

“No silly! _You_ got this!” 

“I got what?” Amity wasn’t sure what this bird had told Luz, but clearly something had fallen through the cracks.

“Your test today!” Luz began massaging Amity’s shoulders, making the witch squeak. “Wow, you’re so tense.”

“Tense...” Amity mumbled as she dug her fingernails in her palms. “Me, tense. Heh.”

Luz pressed a little harder into Amity’s shoulders, making her face burn.

“I think you need to relax,” Luz smiled brightly at her friend. “Can you do that for me, please?”

Amity was transfixed by the way the overhead lights made Luz’s eyes shine, and still in utter disbelief that Luz was giving her a massage in the middle of the hallway. 

“Isles to Amity?”

“Huh?”

Luz removed her hands, and Amity didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“I know you get all wound up about academics, but you’re one of the most amazing, hardworking and smart witches I know!” Luz tilted her head. “So can you please promise me you’ll relax before your test?”

Amity nodded dumbly.

“Anything for you,” She murmured.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” Amity said, far too loudly. “I gotta gay!” She bit her tongue. “GO! I gotta go!”

Amity turned tail and sprinted down the corridor without so much as a goodbye. Luz tapped a finger to her chin contemplatively.

“Hmm, I hoped I helped.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 1 // 11:51AM**

Amity was in a daze.

She walked into five different people on her way to the cafeteria, and had hardly paid attention in any of her classes. The only thing on her mind was _The Incident_ this morning. Her feet moved on autopilot, and soon enough she found herself in front of the lunch room door.

“Girl,” Amity mumbled to herself as she waited in the lunch line. “Pretty girl. Heh, yeah.”

The witches standing behind her gave her a weird look. Fortunately, Gus called out to Amity before she ruined her reputation any further, inviting her over to his table. Amity snapped out of her stupor, grabbed a lunch tray, and headed over to him. 

“Heya Amity! What’s up?” 

Amity glanced at the ceiling, and gave Gus a perplexed look.

“Nothing’s up?”

Gus chuckled.

“Human saying!” He grinned. “I mean, how are you doing?”

Amity picked at the food on her tray.

“Good, I think,” She stabbed an eyeball. “How about you?”

Gus launched into an explanation of the latest spell he’d learned from class. Amity was content to listen to him ramble. It reminded her of Luz... Her cheeks flushed at the thought of her friend, which led to her thinking of Luz massaging her. It had been strange, but nice. Now that she was thinking about it (again), she actually wouldn’t mind a repeat session-

“Amity!” Luz nudged her on the shoulder as she slid onto the bench next to her. Across from them Willow sat down next to Gus. “How’d the test go?”

“Great!” Amity waved a fork in the air, sending an eyeball flying across the room. It smacked into the back of Mattholomule’s head, and he turned around wearing a harsh scowl. But one hard glare from Amity later and the Construction track student was back to minding his own business. “The greatest!” She added to her own misery.

Luz slapped her on the back, nearly causing her to choke.

“Yay! I knew you could do it!” Luz turned to Willow and Gus, and happily engaged them in conversation. 

Amity was content to watch Luz dreamily, nodding along to everything she said, no matter how absurd. From across the table, a smirk played at the corner of Willow’s lips as an idea came to her.

“Hey Luz,” Willow interjected. “How would you describe your ideal person?” 

While Amity stiffened, dropping her fork to the table with a loud clatter, Luz’s brows scrunched together in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, how would you describe someone whom you would love to spend the rest of your life with?”

Luz’s eyes widened.

“Ooh!” Luz rubbed her hands together. “Good ol’ teen romance gossip, huh? Well, to start off with they would have to share the same interests as me,” She hummed. “A love for learning, magic, fantasy books with convoluted backstories... Actually, it would be amazing if they liked Azura too!”

Next to Luz, Amity was having an early life crisis.

_I like learning! And magic! And fantasy books with convoluted backstories like Azura!_

“As for personality, they’d have to be loyal, caring, sweet,” Luz nodded to herself. “And really good at keeping up with me. I know sometimes I get a bit ahead of myself, heh.”

Amity pulled out a notebook from her bag, and began taking notes as Luz went into detail describing her ideal partner. After a few minutes, Willow smiled wide.

“And, just curious,” Willow propped a hand on her chin. “Are you into boys, girls-”

Luz brightened.

“Oh I’m bi!” Luz shoveled a forkful of screamghetti into her mouth. “So it’s just about meeting the right person, or witch, at the right time!”

Amity was by no means spiritual, but she silently thanked the Titan above for blessing her today, and prayed for continued good fortune.

“Interesting,” Willow pushed her glasses up her nose. “Well, thanks for humoring me. I just wanted to get to know you a bit better is all.”

“Y’know,” Gus tapped a finger to his chin. “Who you described sounds exactly like Ami-”

The bell screamed, and Luz didn’t hear Gus finish his sentence.

“Oh cram, Beastkeeping today is across the school!” Luz jumped to her feet and snatched her tray off the table. “Gotta blast!”

Luz dumped her food and raced off towards her next class. Gus looked to Amity, who had finished her notes from earlier, and was now calmly collecting her things.

“Good day,” Amity nodded at Willow and Gus, and walked stiffly towards the exit. Once she was out of sight, Gus swore he heard an _Eeeeeeee!!!_ echo from the hallway but he couldn’t be too sure.

Willow sighed.

“They’ll figure it out eventually.”

Gus gave her a confused look.

“Wait, I thought they were already dating?” He stood from his seat. “I mean, why else would Luz carry her all the way to the nurse’s office? And when she’s not talking about magic, human stuff, or the Owl House, it’s Amity this and Amity that!”

“Oh, sweet Gus,” Willow sighed wistfully. “You have no idea how I have suffered.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 2 // 9:29AM**

The next day, Luz waved down Edric and Emira as they came out of the illusion track hallway.

“Hey guys!” 

“Luz!” They greeted her with barely concealed glee. “How did yesterday go?”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Uh, good I think?” She bounced on her feet. “Amity was kind of red when I gave her a massage though. I hope I didn’t upset her.”

Emira stifled a snort.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” She reassured her. “And thank you for that favor.”

“Of course! Anything for Amity!” 

Edric stepped closer.

“Anything huh?” He snapped his fingers. “Oh! Why don’t we tell you about some demon realm customs to repay you for the favor?”

“Really? Luz gasped. That’d be great!”

Emira stepped in line with Edric. They exchanged a look and nodded in sync.

“So a really common greeting among witch friends is to just go up and nuzzle their neck,” Emira said.

“How come I've never seen that?” Luz asked.

“Maybe you just weren't paying attention?” Edric suggested.

“That makes sense,” Luz hummed. “I have been pretty busy recently, adjusting to magic school, trying not to get killed by flesh-eating flora and fauna, running from the law...”

“See!” Emira said. “Now that’s just the most common custom we have. Tell you what, try it out on Amity today, and after you do, we’ll share some more with you!”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan!”

“Who?”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 2 // 10:38AM**

“Amity, Amity, Amity-” Luz muttered to herself as she searched for her friend. “Oh! There she is!”

Amity was talking to Willow by her locker. Ever since Amity helped restore her old friend’s memories and apologized for how she treated her, she had been making an effort to reconnect with her. It was awkward at times, and Amity doubted things would ever return to what their friendship was like as kids, but it was a start. 

“Gus keeps telling me about this tunnel he’s digging under Hexside, and I’m not sure if I should be concerned or impressed.”

“I-” Amity shook her head. “Is that even allowed?”

“Probably not,” Willow shrugged. “Even if it was, I doubt that’d stop him. He’s determined to find ‘China’, whatever that is.”

Amity was about to respond when a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind her, and she was tugged into a hug.

“Hi Amity,” Luz nuzzled the back of Amity’s neck, and squeezed her tight.

“L- Luz?!” Amity gasped. “What are you doing?”

Willow stifled a giggle as she watched Amity turn tomato-red. Luz propped her chin on Amity’s shoulder, her arms still wrapped around her friend.

“Just saying hello,” Luz noticed Willow watching them. “Hey Willow! How’d babysitting that sneezewort go?”

Amity stood stiff as a board, arms ramrod straight at her sides as Luz and Willow engaged in conversation. 

_Luz nuzzled me. Luz hugged me. Luz is still hugging me. Oh my Titan, what is happening?! Is this some sort of human thing I don’t know about? Whatever- it’s fine! I’m fine. I’m cool._

“Amity?”

_Cool cool cool cool-_

“Amity?” Luz stepped away from her friend, and that’s when Amity snapped back to reality.

“Uh, what?”

“The bell screamed! C’mon, it’s time for Abomination Fundamentals!” Luz took her hand. “Let’s go!”

Luz led Amity down the hallway, after saying goodbye to Willow. As they walked, Amity stared at their entwined hands, and didn’t even notice when they arrived at class. Luz let go of Amity as she plopped down at their desk. She patted the seat next to her when she noticed Amity still standing, and Amity hurriedly sat down.

“Today we will be experimenting with different types of abomination goo. Depending on their ingredients, abomination goo can serve different purposes. Standard abominations are typically purple. However pink abominations are more apt for defensive magic, while red abominations-”

Amity couldn’t help but tune out Mr. Dumas; she had already covered this section of the textbook by reading ahead. Instead, she chose to doodle in the margins of her notebook and sneak a glance at Luz every now and then. As per usual, Luz’s foot was tapping against the floor as she looked from the teacher down to her paper to scrawl messy notes. 

Halfway through class, Mr. Dumas left to collect additional materials for their lab. Luz was carefully watching their cauldron bubble, hoping to see an abomination glyph, while Amity added the proper ingredients for a pink abomination. 

“Okay, next are grunklespurs,” Amity glanced around their table for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Dumas left to get them, remember?” Luz 

“Oh, right,” Amity shook her head. She had been too focused on making their abomination brew perfect to pay attention to Dumas leaving the room. “Well, in the meantime I suppose we can both search for a glyph.”

“Yeah!” Luz peered into the cauldron. “But with everything swirling around, I’m not sure anything will show up,” Her eyes lit up with an idea. “Oh! Can you draw out a portion of the goo so I can see if I can find a glyph in it?”

Amity nodded, and drew a spell circle. A handful of abomination goo levitated into the air and she cupped it in her hands. Luz stepped close enough that Amity could see the light freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. As Luz poked and prodded at the goo, Amity felt her ears twitch.

_Get it together, Blight._

Luz gasped.

“Amity! I think I found something.”

Amity looked down, and as she did Luz’s thumbs rubbed against her palms. After a sharp intake of breath, Amity instinctively squeezed her hands shut - sending a splatter of abomination goo everywhere. Some landed on her face, and she winced at the sensation of warm goop dripping down her cheeks.

“Sorry Luz...” Amity cursed herself for ruining Luz’s chance to learn a new glyph.

“It’s okay! There’s always next time,” Luz wiped goo off her face, and her eyes widened when she noticed the messy splatter on Amity’s face and clothes. “Oh, here. Let me help.”

Amity barely had time to look up before Luz’s hands were cupping her cheeks, her thumbs gently brushing stray goop off. Amity froze, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Hmm...” Luz stuck her tongue out in concentration. “There!” She pulled back, satisfied. “All done!”

The bell screamed, but the sound didn’t even register to Amity as she lifted her hands to her own cheeks, staring listlessly into space. 

“Gotta run, see you later!”

Luz scooped up her belongings and was out the door in a flash, leaving Amity alone to her muddled thoughts.

_Luz has been so touchy lately, could she-?_ Amity shook her head. _No, there’s no need to get my hopes up. Even if her ideal partner is literally me. She just sees me as a friend. And that’s 100% okay!_

Amity ground her teeth as she picked up her belongings and left class.

_This is fine. I’m fine._

She wasn’t.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 3 // 12:00PM**

Amity was having a lovely day. She woke up well rested for once, managed to avoid the twins in the morning, and made it to school with enough time to reorganize her locker and study for a quiz before class. Every time she had raised her hand to answer a question, teachers had called on her and she responded perfectly, not making a single error. And now it was lunchtime, meaning she’d get to see her friends.

Even better, today was the daily special - frutterburgers with frutterfries! Grabbing a glass of fizzy juice to go with her meal, she made her way over to her usual lunch spot - a booth in the corner of the room. Gus and Willow greeted her as she sat down across from them. Willow let her know Luz was running late (she had spilled flesh-eating seeds all over the floor last period, and had to clean up). They ate together, conversing amicably. Amity offered to take their trays to the disposal pocket dimension, so she made her way over to the trash can by the cafeteria entrance.

As she turned to go back to her seat, she ran into someone. 

“Oh, hey Luz,” Amity tucked a loose strand of hair shyly behind her ear.

“Amity! Just the witch I was looking for!”

“You were looking for me?” Amity blushed.

“Yeah!” Luz grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway. “Follow me!”

“I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Huh?”

“I’d follow anyone anywhere!” Amity’s voice cracked. “Ha ha!”

“Okay?” 

Luz hummed to herself as she pulled Amity down the hallway. After several twists and turns with no clear destination, Amity began to grow nervous.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret!” Luz squeezed her hand. “We’ll be there soon, don’t worry.”

Sure enough, just a few minutes later they had arrived in front of the detention track room. Luz tugged on the door handle, but it was locked.

“Darn,” Luz snapped her fingers. “I really wanted to show you something.”

Amity drew a spell circle and the lock clicked open. She opened the door and held it open for Luz. 

“Wowza,” Luz gave her an awestruck look. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“I’ve picked up a thing or two from Ed and Em,” Amity played it off casually, but truth be told learning the spell had been a necessity since the twins still thought it was funny to lock her inside the various closets of Blight Manor in a twisted show of irony.

“I wonder if there’s a glyph for that...” Luz murmured to herself as she stepped inside the room, Amity right behind her.

“Why are we in here?” Amity asked, looking around the empty room.

“For... this!” Luz picked up a piece of chalk and drew a keyhole inside a box on the board. She tapped the keyhole and a small door opened up. “C’mon!” She called over her shoulder as she dove inside.

Amity walked over to the entrance, and hesitantly peered in. There was another room on the other side, but she couldn’t make out too many details. 

“The things I do for you...” Amity muttered to herself. 

She climbed inside, and shimmied her way through the narrow opening. She dropped on her feet gracefully and took in her new surroundings. They were in a circular chamber, with doors of varying shapes and sizes covering every inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Windows were interspersed between them, bringing in warm afternoon light that illuminated the room. Amity spun in a slow circle, eyes wide.

“Welcome to the secret room of shortcuts!” Luz clapped her hands together. “Viney - one of the multitrackers - showed me this room when I ended up in detention weeks ago. They used the doors to learn magic! Each one opens to a different part of the school!”

To demonstrate, Luz jogged over to a dark green door and opened it a little. She waved Amity over, and Amity joined her at the door. They looked into an empty plant track classroom, rows of potted flora lining the walls of the room. After a few seconds, Luz closed the door and leaned against it, an easy smile on her face.

“So... what do you think?”

Amity hummed.

“It’s definitely interesting, but I’m still not sure why you brought me here.”

“What?” Luz pouted. “Can’t I just want some alone time with my favorite witch?”

“Uh...” Amity pointedly avoided eye contact, feeling her ears twitch and hoping Luz wouldn’t notice. 

“We haven’t hung out in ages! Luz slapped a fist into her palm. “I know! What if we have an Azura book club?”

“Right now?” 

“No silly!” Luz laughed. “How about after school?”

“That works,” Amity was proud to provide a neutral reply while her heart jackhammered in excitement.

“Great!” Luz rubbed her hands together. “Now, let me tell you about the latest thing that tried to eat me today...”

When the bell screamed again, this time signaling the end of lunch, Luz dragged Amity across the room to show her a door that led to her next abomination class. The room was empty, but soon enough students would begin filing in. Luz held the door open for her dramatically, and Amity couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she stepped through. 

“Amity!”

“Hmm?” Amity turned around.

“Wait for me by the gates after school!” Luz blew her a kiss as she closed the door.

Amity blinked, still staring at the door as students began to enter the classroom.

_Did she really? Was that real?_

Amity didn’t move from her position as she continued to debate whether or not she was living in her imagination now. It wasn’t until the bell screamed that she finally snapped out of her stupor, and hurriedly took her seat. 

\---- ----- -----

**Day 3 // 3:16PM**

“Ohmygosh!” Luz gushed. “I cannot believe you replaced the book lever with Otabin’s story!”

“Yeah, _A Lone Witch in a Secret Room_ didn’t feel right anymore,” Amity shrugged. 

“Was it because of me?” Luz teased.

“No,” Amity huffed, crossing her arms and stepping inside.

“Okayyy...”

Luz followed her in and closed the door behind them. Amity conjured a few light spells to illuminate the room, twinkling against stars that hung from the ceiling. Luz plopped down on a beanbag and Amity sat down across from her, legs folded neatly underneath her.

“So what should we start with?” Luz prompted.

“We could talk about our favorite parts of the first book,” Amity said. “We could also talk about our favorite narrative arcs,” She suggested.

“Ooh! Let’s do that,” Luz propped a hand under her chin. “Wanna go first?”

Amity nodded.

“I think Azura’s is my favorite. Her character arc completely deconstructed the ‘Chosen One’ trope when it’s revealed that the kingdom she’s been fighting to protect has been perpetuating war crimes for years. Azura refuses to be a tool in their reign of terror and decides to strike out on her own,” Amity eyes lit up with an idea. “And Hecate serves as the perfect foil to her because-”

Luz smiled, settling comfortably into her beanbag. She was content to watch Amity talk about Azura, chipping in with her own thoughts every so often. It made her happy to see Amity like this: so content. The fact that _she_ got to see this side of Amity that no one else did warmed her heart. 

Once they were done talking about narrative arcs and had sufficiently debated the merits of Malingale’s unexpected introduction in book four, Luz thought of another idea.

“Why don’t we draw?” Luz looked around the room. “Do you have any paper?”

“Yeah, I have some on my desk,” Amity rose to her feet and brought back a few sheets of parchment along with inked quills for them to work with. “Is there a theme to what we should be drawing?”

“Nah, let’s just freestyle!” Luz was quick to grab paper and a quill from Amity. She laid down on her stomach, facing Amity as she began to sketch.

Amity watched her work for a few moments, a small smile on her face. Luz felt her eyes on her and glanced up, surprised to see Amity looking at her. That surprise instantly morphed into self-satisfaction. 

“¿Qué lo que, conejito?” Luz winked.

Amity blushed, crinkling the paper in her hands as she looked away. 

“I was just thinking of what to draw,” She gave Luz a reproachful look. “And you know I don’t understand that Spanglish!”

“It’s Spanish,” Luz corrected. “Why don’t you draw Azura teaming up with Hecate for the first time at the Plemmedu Forest?”

Amity nodded, smoothing out the wrinkles of her parchment as she laid down on the floor.

“That works.”

Amity began drawing, choosing to focus on the art coming to life in front of her rather than her adorable friend only a few feet away. She was semi-successful.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“No!” Amity laughed nervously. “It’s just-”

“Mhm?” Luz leaned forward.

“Uhhh...” Amity scrambled to find something to say, and glanced down to avoid the smug look on Luz’s face. Her eyes landed on Luz’s unfinished drawing. “What are you drawing?”

Luz sprang back, scooting so that there were three feet between them.

“Nothing!” Luz held her paper to her chest. “It’s uh-, a surprise?” 

“Luz, you’re a terrible liar,” Amity raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want me to see it?”

“...”

Okay, now Amity was dying to know what the hell Luz had drawn. And she would find out, Titan be damned. She stood up and sat down next to Luz, leaning over to get a look at her drawing. Luz yelped and scooted away again. 

“It’s not finished!”

“I don’t mind.”

“But I do!” Luz jumped to her feet, paper in hand. “Ah! Look at the time! Eda probably wants me back at the Owl House.”

“We’ve been here for less than an hour-”

Luz turned heel and ran towards the exit, only to slam into the closed door. She hissed in pain, clutching her head with both hands and the drawing fell to the floor.

“Luz!” Amity stood up and raced over to her friend.

She pried Luz’s fingers from her head and leaned in close to inspect for any damage, but there were no signs of cuts or bruises. Amity ran her fingers through Luz’s hair to see if there were any bumps, but there was nothing. She tutted to herself and stepped back.

“I think you should be okay,” Amity frowned. “Does anything hurt?”

“No,” Luz murmured, avoiding eye contact with Amity.

Amity noticed Luz’s drawing lying on the floor, and without thinking she picked it up and peeked to see what her friend had drawn. She gasped.

An angular face, pointed ears with black earrings, and hair pulled back into a half ponytail. It was like looking at a mirror. The drawing was undeniably her. Amity felt her face warm as she looked back up to meet Luz’s nervous eyes.

“Luz...”

“Sorry it’s not very good,” Luz kicked her feet against the floor. “I wanted to work on it more before I showed it to you.”

Amity felt her heart twist. Luz looked so... small. She had never seen her friend look so abashed before, and it made her feel sick to think it was because of her. 

“Luz, I love it,” Amity gave her a reassuring smile. “I would love anything you made for me.”

“Really?” 

Amity nodded.

Luz grinned and tackled Amity into a hug, picking her up off the ground and swinging her in a circle. Amity squealed and felt her face light on fire at the sensation of being in her friend’s arms. Luz gently set her back on the floor, and Amity’s legs were jelly as she struggled to remain upright. 

“Thanks Amity,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I needed to hear that.”

“I was just being honest,” Amity admitted. She extended her hand and offered the drawing back to Luz. “Here, so you can finish it.”

In a flash, Luz took the drawing from Amity and pecked her on the cheek.

“Um, I should get going now. Don't want Hooty to come looking for me! You know how he is!” Luz blurted out in a jumble of half-finished thoughts. She reopened the entry and stepped through before she could embarrass herself further. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye,” Amity croaked, throat dry as she watched her friend race down the aisles.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 4 // 9:33AM**

Amity knew Luz was a physically affectionate person, but this week had far crossed the line of normalcy. There was something off about Luz’s attitude towards her. She hadn’t seen her friend nuzzle, blow kisses, wink, or peck any of their other friends! And she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

She found her answer the next morning, when she saw Edric and Emira talking to Luz before classes. Edric did an impression of Amity blushing, one she was very familiar with, and she knew they were talking about her. Somehow, the twins had put Luz up to this.

After all, there was no way Luz would ever like her romantically. And now Amity didn’t know if she wanted to shout her siblings praises at the top of her lungs, or throttle them with everything she had. She stormed towards them once Luz had left for class.

Edric and Emira noticed Amity approaching them with a sour look on her face, but didn’t seem fazed. 

“You-”

“Us,” Edric nodded solemnly.

“You two-!”

“Us,” Emira agreed.

“I cannot believe you two!” Amity hissed. 

“What?” Edric huffed. “We were doing you a favor, y’know.”

“Yeah, and you can’t tell us you didn’t enjoy any of it,” Emira teased.

“That is irrelevant!”

“I don’t hear any objections, Mittens,” Edric grinned. 

“What did you say to Luz?” Amity growled. 

“We were doing her the courtesy of sharing some good ol’ Boiling Isles customs.”

“Yeah, and-”

“Witches don’t massage, or nuzzle, or blow kisses at their friends!”

Edric and Emira snickered at her, and Amity raised a spell circle to summon an abomination to knock some sense into them. 

“Abomination, seize!”

The purple abomination made to grab the twins, but the gooey hand passed right through them as their illusion clones were dispelled. 

“Of course they’re hiding,” Amity spat, clenching her fists as she dispelled the abomination. “When I see them, I swear I’ll-”

“You okay, Amity?” 

“Eep!” Amity whipped around to see Luz giving her a concerned look.

Amity relaxed her hands and took a breath to compose herself.

“I’m fine,” She bit her lip. “I- It’s my siblings. I think they gave you some false information on what constitutes normal behavior for witches.”

Luz frowned.

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “Ohmygosh Amity! I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything-”

“It’s fine,” Amity turned away from Luz, wringing her hands. “I... I should get to class.”

“Amity, wait-”

The bell screamed, signaling a few minutes until next period and Amity took off down the hall without so much as a goodbye to Luz.

“Oh cram,” Luz buried her face in her hands. “What am I supposed to do now?”

\---- ----- -----

**Day 4 // 12:04PM**

“Luz.”

“I know!”

“Luz.”

“I know okay!” Luz slammed her hands on the table. “Ouch!” She hissed as she rubbed her stinging palms. “That looks way less painful in movies.”

Willow sighed.

“You need to talk to her.”

“I would, if I could find her anywhere!” Luz gestured emphatically around the cafeteria, with Amity nowhere in sight.

“You should go look for her then,” Gus said.

“She could be anywhere!” Luz groaned. 

“Why don’t you use that secret room you told us about?” Willow suggested.

Luz gasped.

“Willow, you’re a genius!” Luz pushed away her lunch tray and sprang to her feet. “Okay, I better get going before lunch ends. Thanks guys!”

Gus and Willow watched Luz leave and shared a look.

“20 snails says they figure it out today.”

“Gus! We don’t bet on our friends!”

Willow slapped 20 snails onto the table anyway.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 4 // 12:17PM**

Amity was decidedly not having a good time.

She couldn’t face Luz. She wasn’t ready.

How could she be?

Luz had inadvertently led her on the entire week, leaving her high and dry when the truth came out. She knew it wasn’t her friend’s fault, but she couldn’t help but feel a level of resentment towards Luz. As much as she resisted, she had gotten her hopes up, and for what?

Of course Luz didn’t see her that way. They were friends. Obviously.

She felt like a fool.

Amity continued berating herself, and muttering under her breath about the harsh vengeance she would wreak on the twins, when a gentle hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Hi.”

Amity repressed the urge to run, and instead focused on her hands in her lap.

“Can I join you?”

Amity managed a shaky nod, and Luz sat down next to her on the floor of the room of secret shortcuts. It was silent for a moment, and then-

“I’m sorry.” 

They said at the same time. Amity and Luz stared at each other for a moment before Luz broke out into a fit of giggles while Amity flushed in embarrassment.

“Can... Can I go first?” Luz asked hesitantly, once she settled down.

Amity simply inclined her head, motioning for her friend to speak.

“I know I already said this, but I’m really sorry Amity,” Luz twiddled with her fingers. “I know you’re not someone who’s usually open to physical affection and I can’t imagine how uncomfortable I probably made you this past week...” She leaned her head against the wall. “I just wanted to help you feel better because the twins told me you were feeling stressed. But then it sort of spiralled out of control because I, uh-” Luz coughed. “I liked being able to do those things with you.”’

“Oh,” Amity stared at a speck of dust on her knee. 

“And I know it doesn’t excuse my actions, but I owed you an explanation for what I did,” Luz tried to meet Amity’s eyes, but her friend avoided her gaze. “It’s okay though, things can go back to normal now. I can stop-”

“What if I didn’t want you to stop?” Amity interrupted.

Luz blinked.

“¿Qué?”

Amity tugged her cowl over her head and pulled her knees up.

“Nevermind.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Luz asked, hope rising in her chest. “Did you like it when I was, uh-” She blushed. “Flirting with you?”

Amity froze. Slowly, she peeled back her cowl and gave Luz a wary look.

“You were flirting with me?”

Luz tugged on the collar of her uniform as she struggled to meet Amity’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Luz wanted nothing more than to run in that moment, but she knew firsthand how athletic Amity was, and that she’d tackle her in five seconds flat. Not that she’d mind. “Is that okay?”

True to her inner monologue, Amity tackled her to the ground.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Amity’s hands were on either side of Luz’s face, and Luz kept her hands at her sides, not sure what to do with them.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this?”

Luz raised an eyebrow, her lips tilting upwards at seeing a faint blush rise to Amity’s cheeks. 

“Do what?”

Amity kissed her. 

It wasn't perfect by any means. It was awkward, and clumsy since neither of them had any idea what the hell they were doing. 

But it was them.

Amity pulled back, amber eyes shining with delight, looking like she just won the lottery (or whatever the demon realm equivalent was).

“Ohhh,” Luz’s mouth felt dry. “That.”

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then, realizing the gravity of what she had just done, Amity rolled off of Luz and covered her face with her hands. Luz smiled, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach at seeing how flustered Amity was. She shifted, placing a hand behind her head to look at Amity. 

“Amity, are you gonna come out of there?” Luz called out teasingly.

“No,” Amity whispered, voice muffled.

“But how can I kiss you back if I can’t see your face?”

Amity squeaked. And then, she slowly lowered her hands, resting them on her stomach. She gave Luz a look that was equal parts abashed and unsure.

“I, um-” Amity swallowed the lump in her throat. “You want to kiss me?”

Luz reached out and entwined their fingers.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to for a while, but you kinda beat me to the punch,” Luz ran a thumb across Amity’s knuckles. Amity felt her ears begin to flap out of control, but for some odd reason she no longer cared.

“Okay,” Amity breathed. “I didn’t punch you though-”

Luz moved her hand to Amity’s collar and pulled her close, silencing the question with a press of a gentle kiss. After a few minutes, Luz broke away, albeit reluctantly, to catch her breath. Seeing the giddy look in Amity’s eyes made her want to do it again, so she did, but not without any issues.

“Ow!” Amity hissed, holding the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe you headbutted me!”

“Oops,” Luz rested their foreheads together. “Can I, uh... Kiss it better?”

Amity nodded, and Luz leaned in, any final vestiges of coherent thought being lost after that.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 4 // 12:59PM**

The moment Willow saw Luz and Amity walk back into the cafeteria together, arms linked and looking utterly content, she realized she had gravely miscalculated. 

Gus whooped and held out his hand expectantly. Willow groaned.

“Thorns!” Willow winced as Gus spelled the snails away, likely saving them for Eda’s human collectible stand. “The one time Amity manages to get her act together...”

Gus chuckled as their friends approached them. They kept bumping into other students because they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. It was sickeningly sweet.

“Aren’t you happy for them?”

“Of course I am!” Willow scoffed. “I just think Amity could’ve waited a little longer to confess. She does owe me after all.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 5 // 3:30PM**

The Owl House was surprisingly quiet. It may or may not have had to do with the fact that Amity had knocked Hooty out when he swooped in to interrupt her alone time but Luz, but... details.

Amity and Luz were sitting on Luz’s bed. Amity was rereading book five of _The Good Witch Azura_ to prepare for a trivia night Luz had planned. She hated a lot of things, and losing was very high on the list, right between her mother and Hooty.

Luz was confident she’d win the game. She had read every book in the series front to back three times each. And while Amity had gotten the chance to read book five recently, the words of Gilthy Tabalm were ingrained into Luz’s brain. So she sketched, tongue stuck out in concentration, glancing up every so often to look at Amity to make sure she’d gotten everything as perfect as she could.

As she watched Amity tuck a loose strand of hair behind a pointed ear, an idea struck her. She put her drawing to the side and scooted over to where her girlfriend was sitting, peering over her shoulder to see what part of the book she was on.

Amity didn’t seem to notice her. The witch was enraptured by the story, her eyes flitting rapidly across the pages. Luz moved slowly, wanting to take her by surprise. She raised her hands and inched them towards Amity’s sides. 

“Amity, can I show you a human custom?”

Amity hummed in affirmation, eyes still fixed on the book. If she was serious about anything, it was studying. Luz stifled a giggle as she reached closer.

“Okay, you asked for it!”

Amity scrunched her eyebrows together.

“Huh?”

“Tickle fight!” Luz declared as her fingers began poking and prodding at Amity’s sides.

Amity squealed as she flung the book to the floor and fell back onto the bed. She squirmed and gasped for air as Luz ran her fingers up and down her sides.

“Luz!” She wheezed. “How... could... you...?”

“What better way is there to introduce you to human customs?” Luz grinned.

“I...” Amity’s eyes slipped shut and she ceased struggling against Luz.

“Amity?” Luz frowned. “Are you okay?”

No response. Only the steady rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest betrayed any sign of life from the witch before her.

“Oh cram!” Luz sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t mean to go overboard! I am so sorry, Amity.”

In a flash, Amity had sprung up and pinned Luz to the bed, holding down her legs with her own and Luz’s arms with one hand. She grinned triumphantly at Luz.

“My turn.”

What followed was the most brutal tickle attack Luz had ever endured. Her sides were left aching, tears streamed down her face from laughing, and Amity only let up when Luz could no longer speak.

Amity relaxed against the wall, hands behind her head as she watched Luz close her eyes and struggle to recover her breath. A few minutes later, she managed to speak.

“How...?”

“How what?” Amity asked, amused at Luz’s inability to string a sentence together.

Luz sat up, wincing in pain as her sides ached anew. She glared at her girlfriend, though her heart wasn’t in it.

“I thought witches didn’t know what tickling was!” Luz harrumphed. “I mean, Eda didn’t even know what hugs were! And I had to teach you, Willow, and Gus how to high-five!”

Amity gave her a bewildered look.

“Of course we know what tickling is. Belos outlawed it 30 years ago because it was deemed far too severe a punishment for breaking the Emperor’s Codex.”

Luz stared at her, mouth agape.

“You used tickling to torture people!?” 

“Yeah,” Amity shrugged. “And when Edric and Emira learned about it in school, I had to learn to defend myself and fight back fast,” A dark look fell over her eyes. “Otherwise...” She trailed off, and Luz decided to change the subject (who knew tickling could be used for evil?).

“So, you ready to lose at trivia night?” 

“Oh please,” Amity’s attitude flipped instantaneously. “I will destroy you.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 5 // 6:07PM**

Amity pulled up her scroll and frowned.

“I need to get going soon. Edric and Emira are covering for me, but can’t for much longer.”

Luz opened her eyes, looking up at Amity from her spot on her girlfriend’s lap.

“Hmm,” She reached for Amity’s hand and brought it to her face. “Can you do my nails?”

Amity nodded.

“Sure, what color do you want?”

“Black!” Luz winked at her. “So we can match!”

Amity rolled her eyes, running her other hand through Luz’s hair affectionately.

“How sappy.”

“Hey!” Luz poked Amity in the stomach. “You should know by now I’m a very sentimental person,” She rolled off of Amity’s lap and stood up, stretching her arms in the air. “And I think you’re way more sappy than I am!”

Amity snorted.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They bickered for a while, but settled down once Luz returned to her bed, this time sitting cross-legged across from Amity. She extended both hands, wiggling her fingers in anticipation.

“So, is there a cool magical way you paint your nails?”

“Not really. The potions coven handles a lot of care products like nail polish, makeup, and hair dye. It helps ensure they’re long lasting and of high quality,” Amity pressed her lips together. “There are some spells that can do temporary changes, but they pop really easily if you’re not experienced with illusion magic.”

“Darn. So did you bring any nail polish with you?” 

Amity shook her head.

“No, but it’s not a problem since I can do this,” She drew a spell circle and a black vial poofed into existence. Amity snatched it out of the air and popped the cork off. “Ready?”

“I was born ready!”

Amity held Luz’s right hand by the wrist as she painted careful strokes on her girlfriend’s nails. Rather than watch her nails, Luz was content to watch Amity work. Amity’s brows furrowed, lines forming between them as she finished one hand and moved to the other.

“You look so cute when you’re concentrating.”

Amity smiled softly.

“Thanks.”

Eventually, Amity pulled back and capped the vial, spelling it away for later. She leaned back on her hands and cocked her head at Luz.

“How’d I do?”

Luz brought her hands to her face and examined her nails closely. Each one was covered in a dark sheen of nail polish, painted neatly with no smudges or gaps to be seen. Luz restrained the urge to flap her hands in happiness and settled for pecking Amity on the cheek.

“It’s perfect, cariño.”

Amity’s stomach flipped at the sheer adoration in Luz’s eyes.

“What does that mean?” Amity asked curiously.

“Honey,” Luz smiled. “Because you’re my sour lemon drop with a hidden sweet center.”

Blushing furiously, Amity threw a pillow at Luz to detract from her flusteredness. Luz fell off the bed and popped back up, mock outrage painted across her features. A pillow fight ensued.

“My weak nerd arms can’t keep up with you!”

“Didn’t you carry me all the way to the nurse’s office?” Amity laughed as she wacked Luz in the face (she wasn’t one for mercy, not when it came to games).

Luz hacked up a feather, pounding on her chest to get it out. Amity’s nose curled in disgust (she didn’t find _everything_ her girlfriend did to be adorable).

“My arms were shaking the entire time,” Luz insisted. “I was running on sheer adrenaline.”

Amity smirked.

“And you wanted to impress me, didn’t you?”

“...That too.”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 8 // 12:22PM**

Amity batted Luz’s hand away.

“But Ami!”

“No!” Amity scowled. “You are not touching my ears!”

Luz put on her signature pouty face, which never failed to work on her mamí (it failed, more often than not).

“¿Por favor?” She batted her eyelashes. “I’ll do anything!”

Amity raised an eyebrow.

“Anything, huh?”  
  


Luz nodded her head enthusiastically, not realizing the grave mistake she just made.

Amity smiled.

“Alright. Close your eyes, and don’t open them until I say so.”

Luz hesitated. She didn’t like the gleam in Amity’s eyes.

“Uhhh...”

Amity gave her a flat look.

“Luz, I won’t do anything bad. And if I accidentally make you uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Luz nodded. “I trust you.” 

Luz closed her eyes, folding her hands and setting them on her lap. Her thumbs twiddled in anticipation as she heard Amity scoot close to her side. She didn’t know what to expect, but what Amity did next wasn’t it.

Luz felt a finger trace over the shell of her ear and shivered.

“Your ears are so round,” Amity mumbled as she tugged on the end of Luz’s ear lobe. “And squishy.”

Luz felt heat rise to her face at an unprecedented rate. She swore she felt steam hiss from her ears as Amity reached over to her other ear and began touching it as well.

“I, uh,” Luz stammered. “Yeah.”

Amity giggled as she continued playing with Luz’s ears. 

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered.”

Luz set her jaw, resisting the urge to spring up and do... something. Run and dive into one of the many doors in the room of secret shortcuts? She didn’t know what, but anything would be better than having to sit through _this_ without doing anything. She clenched her hands into fists. Luz was never good at exercising restraint, and she was at her limit.

She finally snapped when Amity leaned in and pressed a kiss below her right ear.

“Done.”

Luz frantically rolled away, clamping a hand over her ears as she gave her girlfriend a betrayed look. Amity looked at her smugly, self-satisfaction written across her features as she took in Luz’s flustered appearance. Luz’s ears were on fire. While she hadn’t been expecting _this_ , it had been really nice, even if she wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now.

“Well?” Amity propped a hand under her chin. “I’m waiting.”

“I- I need a second,” Luz shook her head and slapped her hands to her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths, trying to get her heart rate under control. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Luz was extremely pleased to discover that witch ears could move. 

“Aww! You’re like a cat!”

“I am not!” Amity hissed.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 8 // 3:09PM**

Luz was happy. 

She was learning magic from the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, she had the best friends one could ask for, and now she had a girlfriend.

An undoubtedly wonderful, smart, kind, sweet, and beautiful girlfriend.

Her mamí would never believe it. Luz hummed to herself, thinking. Should she try putting a beanie on Amity to cover her ears and send her mom some photos of them? She was so lost in thought she barely noticed the witch coming around the corner. 

“Woah!” Luz stumbled, trying to maintain her balance as she sent the witch crashing to the floor. She managed to grab hold of a locker, holding herself upright as she looked down at who she had bumped into.

“Ow...”

Luz’s eyes widened.

“Oh no!” She reached down and offered the witch her hands to help her up. “Skara, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and-”

“It’s alright, Luz. I wasn’t looking either.”

Skara dusted off her leggings, and collected her discarded textbooks. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out a flute. The Bard witch ran the length over her fingers, checking for any nicks or dents, but it was all in one piece. 

Luz noticed Skara was wearing Boscha’s varsity jacket, and debated on whether or not she should ask about it. She had picked up on a vibe between the two witches, but also didn’t want to make any assumptions. 

Skara glanced up and noticed Luz eyeing her with an odd look. She tilted her head curiously.

“Are you alright?”

Luz jolted.

“Yeah!” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I just hope I didn’t damage any of your things.”

Skara waved her off.

“Everything’s safe and sound, don’t worry about it.”

Luz asked her a question about the homework for their shared bard class. One thing led to another and soon they were walking to the music room together, exchanging conversation about the finer points of bard magic.

“What’s your specialty?” Luz asked.

“While I love art and literature, music is where I’m most skilled,” Skara said. “I play the cello, violin, guitar, drums, and flute.”

“Wowza!” Luz bounced on her feet. “Can you teach me how to play the drums?”

Skara hummed contemplatively.

“Sure!” She placed a finger to her lips. “My schedule’s pretty busy, but we can meet a few times a week during lunch or after school if you want.”

Luz whooped and swept Skara up in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She gushed and pulled back, hands still on the witch. “You won’t regret it!”

The smile on Skara’s face died when she noticed Amity over Luz’s shoulder glaring daggers at her.

“Of course,” Skara croaked. “I... should get going. Bye!”

Luz frowned as she watched Skara book it down the hallway.

“Did I say something wrong?”

\---- ---- ----

**Day 11 // 12:26PM**

Amity cut into her rotwurst viciously, making Gus jump as the table pitched forward.

“Is she okay?” He whispered to Willow.

“I think she’s jealous Luz has been hanging out with Skara instead of her.”

“I am not jealous!” Amity spat.

Willow deadpanned.

“Then why did you just break your plate in half?”

Amity glanced down and noticed that her plate was indeed split into two.

“That’s irrelevant.”

“If you say so,” Gus said in a sing-song voice.

Willow decided to play peacekeeper before Amity turned her knife on him.

“Look, it’s up to Luz to decide who she wants to spend time with. Just because we haven’t seen her a lot the last few days doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about us.”

“I know,” Amity grumbled.

“And if it really is bothering you, you should tell her!” Gus suggested.

Amity pushed around the broken pieces of her plate on her tray.

“I don’t know...” She hedged. “I don’t want to come off as too clingy.”

“But you are clingy.”

Before Amity could deny that fact, Luz swooped in. She slid into the booth next to Amity and pecked her on the cheek in greeting.

“What are we talking about, my dear Hexolios?”

“Amity-” Gus started, but the girl in question promptly kicked him under the table. “Message received,” He croaked, eyes watering in pain.

“The field trip to the Museum of Demonology tomorrow,” Willow said, sending Amity a disapproving look as she patted Gus comfortingly on the shoulder. 

“Ooh!” Luz spoke in between mouthfuls of food. “I’ve been prepping with King for it! The tour guide won’t know what hit them when I’m answering all their questions left and right.”

As they chattered, Amity frowned into her food. She should tell Luz, right? Relationships were all about communication, after all. And Luz wouldn’t judge her, surely she would understand.

Just as she was about to get Luz’s attention, a tinny, annoying voice in the back of her mind began lecturing her. It sounded suspiciously like her mother.

_“You must not show any weakness,”_ A chill ran down Amity’s spine. She grit her teeth, her grip on her fork tightening as the voice prattled on. _“To be a Blight is to hold oneself in regard above others. That means never revealing the cards you hold.”_

A warm hand covered her clenched fist, prying her fingers away from the now bent fork. Luz took her hand into her own, and nudged Amity’s face towards hers.

“You okay?”

Amity hesitated, but shook her head, avoiding eye contact.

Luz pulled Amity to her feet, said goodbye to Gus and Willow, and led her out of the cafeteria down the hallway. Rather than take their usual route to the room of secret shortcuts, Luz turned the corner and rapped a beat on a locker. The locker shuddered and swung open, revealing the room inside. Amity didn’t question it as she followed Luz in. 

Luz plopped down, back against the wall, and patted her lap in invitation. Amity didn’t hesitate to sit down, wrapping her arms around Luz and burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck.

Luz reached up and undid Amity’s hair tie, carding her fingers through now loose green hair. She scratched her undercut, causing Amity to cling tighter to her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luz asked softly.

Amity stiffened, and Luz cursed herself for saying anything. After a moment, she responded.

“No... Not yet,” She peered up at Luz. “Can we just stay like this for a while?”

Luz pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Amity curled in closer to her.

“Claro que sí,” She booped Amity on the nose. “Anything for you, querida.”

Amity felt herself begin to relax against Luz. She found her girlfriend’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

“I know you want to teach me Spanish, but if you want me to actually learn anything you have to explain what you’re saying.”

Amity felt Luz’s chest vibrate as her girlfriend giggled.

“Impatient, are we?”

“No,” Amity huffed. “I just don’t like not knowing things.”

“You could have fooled me.”

Amity poked Luz in the side hard, but Luz only laughed.

“You’re not funny.”

“Then why do I always make you laugh?” 

“Your face looks dumb.”

“You think it’s cute.”

“Sometimes,” Amity shrugged. “On a good day.”

They continued bantering until the bell screamed, signaling the end of lunch.

\---- ---- ----

**Day 11 // 3:04PM**

_Meet me in the bard track hallway afterschool._

Amity folded and tucked the note carefully into her pocket. Jerbo had slipped it to her during her last class of the day, saying that it was from Luz. Amity had no idea what her girlfriend had planned, but she was equal parts excited and nervous. Once the bell screamed, she was on her feet and the first one out of the classroom. 

She walked at a quick pace to the other side of the school, where the bard classrooms were. Amity nearly bowled over an oracle student, throwing a half-hearted apology over her shoulder as she turned down another hallway. She made it in record time - what would have normally taken eight minutes, she managed in four.

Her eyes scanned the hallway, but all the classroom doors were closed and Amity only saw red-sleeved students meandering through. 

“Amity!” 

Amity turned around and saw Luz racing down the hallway. She was holding a purple ukulele and smiling from ear to ear. Luz came to a stop right in front of her, panting slightly from running from wherever she’d come from. She was shifting the ukulele from hand to hand, and Amity could tell she had a case of the jitters.

“Luz?” Amity cocked her head. “What’s going on?”

Luz’s eyes twinkled.

“I wanted to surprise you with something,” She rocked back and forth on her feet. “I’ve been practicing this song all week with Skara, and was wondering if you’d like to hear it.”

Amity’s heart warmed at the thought of Luz waiting all day to show her a piece of music. She couldn’t believe she had ever felt jealous of Skara. 

“I thought she was going to teach you the drums?” Amity asked.

Luz laughed.

“Yeah, I told Eda about it and she wasn’t thrilled about the idea of me disrupting her circadian rhythm every night,” She ran a hand through her hair. “Skara suggested starting with this, and maybe I can convince Eda about the drums later.”

“Well, let’s hear it then,” She gave Luz an encouraging smile.

To Amity’s surprise, Luz unceremoniously plopped down on the floor, cradling the ukulele in her lap. She gestured for Amity to join her, and after a moment of deliberation (who knew when was the last time the floors had been cleaned?) the witch followed suit. 

Amity placed her hands on her knees, watching Luz psyche herself up to play. Luz muttered something in Spanish under her breath, moving her fingers into the ready position, and gave Amity a wry grin.

“Uh, my singing isn’t that great, so sorry if it’s a bit hard on the ears.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Amity reassured her.

Luz cleared her throat, and strummed the first chord of the song. She whistled a little tune, and then began singing. 

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my Ma and Eda_

_Not the way that I do love you_

Amity felt her heart stutter to a stop. Luz’s voice was melodic and light. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder: what in Titan were Alabama and Arkansas? Another human realm oddity?

_Well, holy moly me oh my_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_Girl, I never loved one like you_

Amity felt her face begin to warm. Her ears twitched, and she raised a hand to keep them from fluttering out of control as Luz continued singing.

_Laugh until we think we'll die_

_Barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than with you_

Amity would never admit it to anyone, but she felt her eyes water with tears. Her throat dried up, and she struggled to keep her vision clear as her heart hammered in her chest.

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Our home, yes, I am home_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

Luz played the final instrumental beat, and ended the song with a clumsy set of jazz hands, nearly dropping the ukulele.

“So, how’d I do?”

Amity was overcome with a wave of indiscernible emotions. She wanted to laugh, cry, cheer, take Luz by the shoulders and kiss her harder than she ever had before. Her adorable, sweet, lovely girlfriend. Who _loved_ her. 

“You love me?” 

Luz tucked the uke under one arm and moved close to Amity, cradling her cheeks in her hands.

“More than you know, corazón.”

Amity’s breath hitched. 

Yup, that would do it. 

Her eyes slipped shut and she collapsed backwards onto the floor.

“Amity?” Luz fumbled with the ukulele. “Amity?!”

Luz knelt down by the witch and prodded at her, but she was unconscious. A few witches nearby noticed, and began walking over to see what had happened. Luz panicked and laid down next to Amity, not wanting her girlfriend to feel embarrassed when she eventually woke up.

“Nothing to see here folks!” Luz laughed unconvincingly. “Just two witches, chilling.” She placed her hands behind her head to give off the appearance of someone who clearly had their shit together. 

The passing bard witches gave the disaster duo an appraising look, but moved on soon enough. School was over, and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Luz let out a sigh of relief once the hallway had cleared of students. She glanced over to Amity, who was still passed out. 

“Time to head home.”

After strapping her ukulele to her back, Luz scooped up Amity her arms, and began the arduous task of walking all the way to the Owl House. In her head, she could already hear her mentor cackling at her for causing Amity to faint.

_Yeesh kiddo, you finally killed Baby Blight. Good luck explaining that one to her parents._

\---- ---- ----

**Day 11 // 4:11PM**

By the time she finally arrived at the Owl House, she was drenched in sweat and her muscles were screaming at her to stop. Much to her dismay, Hooty stretched out to greet her.

  
“Hiya Luz! Whatcha up to?” He squawked as he finally noticed Amity’s prone form in Luz’s arms. “The witch is dead!” Hooty chirped delightfully. “My suffering has finally come to an end!”

Luz restrained the urge to beat Hooty into oblivion and shouldered past him, making a break for the cracked open front door. While Hooty celebrated Amity’s demise by chasing after a few unlucky critters, Luz kicked the door all the way open and placed Amity on the couch.

She wiped the sweat from her face and all but collapsed onto the floor, utterly spent. Eda was out, no doubt galavanting off somewhere to commit feckless crimes. But King was home. He came down the stairs, wondering why Luz hadn’t come up to greet him with her usual peppering of affectionate kisses (not that he enjoyed it or anything).

He approached Luz and Amity cautiously, wondering why both looked so out of it.

“What’s up with you and the cupcake-smasher?”

Luz cracked her eyes open and craned her neck to look at King.

“She- uh, fainted.”

King held his paws behind his back, tutting disapprovingly.

“As to be expected of someone capable of committing horrifying monstrosities,” He sniffed haughtily. “No morals, and no brawn to match her distasteful attitude.”

Luz rolled her eyes.

“King, she apologized for the cupcake incident ages ago,” She propped herself up on her elbow. “Can you let it go? Please?”

King’s eyes flickered between his Boo-Boo Buddy and _her_. Once they settled on Luz and her wretched pout, he realized he had already lost.

“Fine,” He whined. “I will tolerate her- just for you though. And only after I’ve had my afternoon nap.”

Luz nodded gratefully.

“Thanks.”

From the couch, Amity began to stir, sleepy mumbles turning into coherent words.

“Luz?” She shifted, lifting her head from the cushion. “Where- What happened?”

“You sort of passed out after I played you a song after school,” Luz sat up and rested her chin on the edge of the couch. “I guess you could say I knocked your socks off.”

Amity glanced down and saw she was still wearing her trademark boots.

“But my socks-”

Luz silenced the witch with a kiss, backing away with a cheeky grin. Amity melted, and pulled her in by the collar, smiling all the while. From his perch on top of a nearby armchair, King nearly retched at the display of affection.

“Ugh, _teenagers_. I’m outta here,” He grumbled as he returned upstairs. 

Amity and Luz paid him no mind. They were in their own little world. 

At first blush, neither of them could stand the other.

But now?

Nothing could tear them apart.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Theatrical72 for beta reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments ;)
> 
> The song Luz sings is [Home](https://open.spotify.com/track/7w5cxTEzp1rfV3KCy0Bd5N?si=UhJEDfcuS2qAsrgU6FH3iA) by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. Check out the Skara sketch request I got a while ago [here](https://twitter.com/woozywonder/status/1352716226439557120?s=20d)
> 
> Read my other toh works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/works). Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/godless_glasses), [tumblr](https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/godless.glasses/)


End file.
